The Zoo which Kuroko Goes to
by suikaneko
Summary: Kuroko and Kagami take a trip to the zoo! /kagakuro kurokaga
1. Chapter 1

"You won!"

Kagami dug his finger in his ear as Riko beamed at him, "Eh? What'd you say?"

"I said you won! Don't you remember?" He gave her a clueless look. She replied with a sigh. "We had that contest a few days ago, where we split into pairs to see who could score the most baskets. You and Kuroko topped everyone, remember?"

"Eh? 'Course I remember we won." He stared off, thinking back to the competition, walking down the hallway, getting ready to leave. It was the last day of school, the first evening of summer, and honestly, he could use a break from thinking about basketball for a day or two.

Riko huffed at him, "Don't you remember the _prize_?" She tapped her foot feeling frustrated. Not getting a response she belted out, "You won two tickets to the zoo!" The tickets were shoved into his chest, _hard_, causing him to stumble back and stare at the fiery, upset coach in front of him. She fumed, "And you better go! I worked hard to buy those are a prize!...and the other one is for Kuroko, make sure he gets it!" She stomped off towards the school lockers, hurriedly adding, "Haveagoodsummer!" before disappearing around the corner.

Regaining his balance, he smoothed his shirt and inspected the tickets in his hand. They were colorfully printed; a cartoon looking tiger smiled, surrounded by exotic looking jungle plants. The ticket read in bold exaggerated writing, "New Tiger Exhibit! Fun for everyone!"

He stuffed them in his pocket. A trip to the zoo didn't sound too bad. In fact, it might even be fun. It was exactly the short break from basketball that he needed and a good way to start off his summer, but more importantly he needed to use these tickets so Riko wouldn't kill him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ya free tomorrow?" Kagami sent a sloppy text to Kuroko as he was walking home from school, eager to get the zoo trip planned. He had started thinking about the tigers and well, what could he say, he was _really pumped_ up to see them. Tigers are so badass. A ridiculous image of a tiger in a Seirin jersey flashed through his head. Kagami thought to himself, "_Yeah that would be way cooler than Kuroko's dog…_"

Just as began to put his phone in his pocket…bzzzz bzzzz…the screen lit up, an envelope twirling, signaling a message.

He flipped his phone open, "Yes. Why?" brief and to the point, this was definitely Kuroko.

Kagami figured he would reply in a similar fashion, "Won tickets to the zoo, you wanna go?" He waited this time before putting his phone away; surely enough the phone vibrated within seconds, "Sure. Meet you at 11am." Kagami frowned, stuffing his phone into his pocket, and picking up the pace towards his apartment. That was early as _hell_ for a summer day, but he figured, whatever, they could get there early and spend some more time looking at things…especially the tigers.


	3. Chapter 3

He got off the bus, a little out of breath.

This morning he had rolled over and checked his phone to see that, first of all, his alarm hadn't gone off. Second, he was greeted by his clocks friendly time stamp, "10:50AM J." Shit. He was going to be late. He threw off his bed sheets and jumped into whatever clean clothes he could grab. Then he raced off to the bus stop. Catching the 11AM bus, he arrived at the zoo around 11:30.

Kagami, who was still regaining his breath from sprinting to the bus stop, got off the bus. He scanned the zoo entrance for Kuroko. After searching for a minute or so, he considered the possibility that Kuroko had already left since he had arrived 30 minutes late. He shivered at the thought of what would happen to him if Riko found out that he didn't use one of the tickets. His Kuroko recon skills improved greatly at the thought. Scanning once more, he spotted the blue haired boy standing near a bench.

He jogged over to him waving, "Oi! Kuroko!" The other boy perked up, fixing his far off gaze towards Kagami. He stated hollowly, "You're late." Kagami tried to laugh it off, "Ahaha. My alarm didn't go off this morning, sorry!" He scratched the back of his head nervously as Kuroko's empty glare bore into him.

Kuroko, having made his point, turned and began walking, "The entrance is this way." Kagami hurried after him quietly, afraid of Kuroko's silent anger.

He took note of Kuroko's casual clothes as they walked. A white undershirt, covered by an open blue button-up shirt, khaki shorts, and sandals. Sandals of all things. Kagami didn't think he'd seen Kuroko's feet before. They were usually covered by socks or basketball sneakers. They were bigger than you would expect for someone his height. Long and slender. Kagami hadn't really seen Kuroko in casual clothes too often. He also carried a small dark blue backpack. Not sure what he had in it.

They approached the ticket counter and Kagami stopped pondering Kuroko's toes long enough to hand the smiling, young girl the tickets. "Have a wonderful day!" She smiled as she handed them a map.


	4. Chapter 4

They entered the zoo, a small fountain decorated with a brass dolphin greeting them. A few families walked around. There was the scent of sunscreen in the air and some earthy smells wafting from the animal exhibits. The breeze blew lightly, which compensated for the ridiculously hot temperature. Thankfully, it wasn't very crowded today, and they had gotten here early enough to beat the afternoon rush.

As Kagami scanned over the map, Kuroko inquired, "Where do you want to go first?" Kagami looked a little puzzled, "I can't find them on this goddamn map…" he tilted the map at weird angles as if it would help him read it better.

Kuroko peered over the top, "What are you looking for?"

"Tigers," he grunted in response.

Kuroko began walking off, "This way Kagami-kun." Kagami's eyes darted over the map back and forth, how had he possibly found anything on here? As Kuroko lead them, they walked under a giant arch way that said, "Tigers! This way! Come and see!" Kagami grumbled, a little embarrassed that he hadn't noticed the obvious advertisement.

Following Kuroko, they walked through a miniature jungle. Kagami had to duck to avoid some of the low hanging vines and branches. He sped up alongside Kuroko as they neared the entrance to the Tiger exhibit. As they pushed through the doors to the, "TIGER EXPERIENCE", they were greeted by a tsunami of people. Chattering, taking pictures, pointing and laughing. "THIS IS JAPANESE ZOO TIME RUSH" Kagami exclaimed in English.

In his shock, he lost sight of Kuroko. He looked around, and pushed through the crowd of people until he saw the familiar blue hair. He shoved his hand down onto Kuroko's head, "Don't run off like that!" Kuroko looked up blankly stating, "I'm sorry...but…look over there."

During the search for Kuroko they had ended up at the front of the crowd. Kuroko pointed down into the recreated jungle, complete with rocks and a miniature waterfall. The crowd gasped as Kagami caught sight of the cause, a giant tiger leapt out of the water, casually sauntering over to a rock and shaking out its fur. At this point everyone started shouting and shuffling again, trying to take a picture.

The tiger lay down on the rock, giving everyone an unconcerned look and began licking itself clean, while a second tiger appeared, jumping out of a tree. Kagami beamed at Kuroko, "Did you see the way it jumped out of the water like that!?" He watched the tiger in awe as it pay no attention to the surrounding fans.

Kuroko nodded a little and began to dig in his bag. He pulled out a disposable camera and gestured to Kagami, "Do you want a picture?" Kagami's eyes lit up as he struck a pose, his hands on his hips and his foot mounted on the curb, "Get me and the tiger in the picture!"

Kuroko scooted over and lifted the camera high above his head, trying to make sure Kagami's face would be in it. He wasn't sure if it came out, they would just have to wait to develop it.

Kagami stared a little longer before the next wave of people started to push them out. Kuroko had already been shoved way past the exit, Kagami shoved his way over to him. He was pumped up and ready to go look at some more animals!

"Where to next?!" Kagami belted with excitement.

Kuroko pointed to the nearest building. The Aquarium!


	5. Chapter 5

As they entered the aquarium section, Kuroko's eyes lit up. You could tell he was excited. The aquarium tank wrapped around the ceiling and made a tunnel that you could walk through. Sharks, stingrays, fish of every color and size drifted past, creating a rainbow blur.

This place wasn't nearly as crowded as the Tiger enclosure.

With the exception of an elderly man, Kuroko and Kagami were the only ones here. The red head wasn't very impressed, they were just fish. Just as he was about to ask if they could leave, Kuroko pressed his face to the glass, the blue glow of the aquarium illuminating his already intense eyes, tinting his hair with a mysterious glow, and casting his skin blue.

Kagami, who could care less about the fish, found his eyes being drawn to Kuroko, who stood in awe at the murky glass. He forgot about wanting to leave as he watched the other, his eyes shining with childlike wonder, palms pressed flat against the glass, leaving steamy hand prints. His body was edging so close to the glass that it almost looked like he could fall through and become a fish himself.

Kagami's gape was interrupted by Kuroko who looked up, a finger pointed towards the tank.

He spoke shyly, "I like this one" almost as if he was embarrassed about stating an opinion.

Kagami followed the delicate finger, expecting to see a something tropical and extravagant. However, he was met by the face of a lumpy, frowning fish that had to be almost as big as Kuroko. Kagami held a scoff in his nose as he and the fish locked eyes. _Eyes_…he almost yelped looking at those familiar blue eyes.

No wonder Kuroko liked this fish; it had the same fucking eyes as him. Kagami attempted something between a smile and a sob and began to gesture that they move on to the next area. Kuroko had a creepy knack for finding animals that looked like him. Creepy.

The beautiful image of Kuroko standing flush to the glass quickly faded and was replaced by the frowning fish. Kagami shivered trying to shake the memory away.


	6. Chapter 6

Thankful to be away from the disturbing fish, Kagami led them to the nearest exhibit.

A fishy smell filled his nose as they approached, "Penguins, eh?" A few people stood around as a zoo keeper began to feed the birds. They squawked happily and waddled from side to side.

His stomach made a creature like noise as he watched the penguins gulping down fish. That's right…he hadn't eaten this morning…GgrrrgGGGgg…..Kuroko glanced down a Kagami's stomach, "Are you hungry Kagami-kun?"

"Ah…yeah I'm starved…but I don't think I brought enough money for food...I can wait 'til later." He said waving his hand to wave away the offer. Kuroko interrupted, "I brought some food. Why don't we sit down and eat it?"

Kagami blinked in surprise and replied quickly, "Yeah sure!"

They arrived at a small eating area with a picnic table. Kuroko took off the mysterious blue back pack, digging through it in search of the food.

Kagami's mind wandered as he watched Kuroko. What could he have brought? He didn't really care honestly, he'd eat anything, but he didn't think Kuroko was much of a cook.

Seconds later, Kuroko pulled out 5 sandwiches, taking one for himself and leaving the others in front of Kagami. He waited for Kagami to unwrap one of the sandwiches before quietly saying, "Thank you for this meal" and biting in. Kagami followed suit, not having much time to inspect the sandwich before it was in his mouth.

It was a simple sandwich, just egg salad and some lettuce. He remembered Kuroko saying something about being able to only make hard boiled eggs before. But, it was terribly nice of Kuroko to prepare extra sandwiches for him, especially considering that Kuroko didn't normally prepare food. He smiled mid-bite and mumbled out something like, "'hank oo ehry muh!" Kuroko just looked at him and took another bite of his sandwich. Maybe next time Kagami could make something for Kuroko. He smiled again at the thought, taking a big bite of his third sandwich.


	7. Chapter 7

Kagami pat his belly as they moved away from the picnic area. "Ahh~" he smiled nostalgically, remembering the sandwiches he had just consumed.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Where are we going next?"

"Hrmmm….lemme see the map again…" he took it from Kuroko's hands looking it over. Tigers, the aquarium, penguins, all of those they had already seen. "How about we go look at the other birds? They're over here." Kagami pointed.

Kuroko nodded, beginning to lead the way.

They walked next to each other on the way, passing colorful exhibits and bright planted flowers. Distracted by the summery scenery, Kagami was unaware of his proximity to Kuroko. Their hands brushed lightly as they walked. He was startled by the sudden touch. "S-sorry!" he stumbled out to Kuroko.

The shorter boy looked up at him, "Hm?" It seems he hadn't noticed.

"Nothing!" Kagami blurted back. Flustered, he held his arm tight to his body. He didn't want another unexpected encounter to occur. Focused on the force field around his hand, he lost perception of the rest of his surroundings.

"Oof!" He collided with someone. Glasses fell onto the pavement.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" Kagami bent down to pick up the glasses. As he stood up he heard Kuroko speak, "Midorima-kun, what are you doing here?"

The bandaged hands snatched the glasses back. They were promptly pushed from his nose into position.

"Today's lucky item, a macaw feather. Cancer should seek guidance from other Aquarius. Leo will find something unexpected today."

"And what's any of that supposed to mean?" Kagami yawned. He wasn't prepared to stick around with this guy for much longer.

"Hm. It means, I've had some good luck running into you, Kuroko."

"It's good to see you too Midorima-kun. Where are you headed?"

"Did you already forget? Today's lucky item for cancer is a macaw feather. I'm going to the aviary to try and acquire one."

"Ehhh?" Kagami whined out. This guy was going their too? Quick Kuroko, let's go somewh-

"Ah, we are going there too, why don't we go together?" Kuroko suggested. Kagami was too late.

"Yes. I think that would be most beneficial, seeing as I have lost my guide…" Midorima pushed up his glasses. Suddenly Takao came running at them, "Shin-chan! I've been looking for you." He panted, slumped over with his hands on his knees.

"Come on, we're going to the aviary." Midorima stated, beginning to walk away. "Wait uuuup Shin-chan!" Takao ran after him in a panic.

"The birds are this way." Kuroko said, however, the two were already out of sight and certainly out of earshot.

"Alright, let's go see the birds Kuroko." Kagami said, beginning to walk off.

"Shouldn't we get the others before we go?"

"Nah, I think they'll find it." He added before setting off towards the birds.


	8. Chapter 8

"Where…are we?" Kagami looked around. Somehow he and Kuroko had ended up in an area of construction within the zoo. Kagami still pushed forward, scanning the surrounding area for something new though.

A presence was missing at his side. He looked back to see that Kuroko was far behind him. "Oi, Kuroko, what's keeping you?" The blue haired boy perked up slightly and began to jog over to Kagami. Now that he was closer…he didn't look so well.

Kuroko leaned against Kagami's arm, he was panting quietly.

"Eh? You wanna go sit down?" He looked down, Kagami asked, concernd.

"Yes." Kuroko said a little quieter than normal.

Kagami found a nearby bench where they both sat, Kuroko still leaning against Kagami's arm. Kagami resisted squirming, not wanting to shake Kuroko who didn't look too well, but he really wanted to fidget. A few other lost zoo-goers walked past and it felt like all of them had been staring at the bench; Kuroko leaning casually against him, this must look like something more than what it was. He pushed his uneasiness aside, however, to tend to Kuroko.

"What's wrong? Is the heat getting to you?" He brushed his bangs back to feel his forehead. He wasn't really sure what you do for this sort of thing.

Kuroko nodded slightly against Kagami's palm.

His breath was beginning to slow since they had sat down however.

"Well… you should drink some water. Jeez, you know that." Kagami dug through the blue back pack and pulled out a water bottle. Thankfully Kuroko had come prepared. He unscrewed the cap and held it out in front of Kuroko, "Here." He sat up to take a few sips of the water. After finishing he looked up at Kagami, offering him the water bottle. He took a gulp before putting it back in the bag. "Ya good to go?" He eyed Kuroko, getting ready to get up.

Kuroko stood up with resolve, "Yes", he wobbled a little as he got on his feet. Kagami doubted Kuroko, knowing his record of getting easily tired. "Let's sit here a little longer," he said easing Kuroko back down onto the bench. Kuroko rest his head back against Kagami's arm. The red head dug through the back pack once again, searching for the water. He thought he was feeling a little overheated as well.


	9. Chapter 9

Sometime had passed and the two still remained on the bench. Kagami looked over at Kuroko to make sure he hadn't passed out or fallen asleep.

"Kuroko?"

The was a feeble response, "Mn…?"

Kagami sighed. This probably hadn't been the best spot to sit now that he thought about it. The sun was still beaming down on them and there wasn't an ounce of shade insight. He crouched down in front of Kuroko, his back facing him. "Hop on, it's too damn hot."

"Kagami…won't that just make us more warm…?" He stared at Kagami's back in front of him.

"Tch. Come on. You obviously are too tired to walk."

Kuroko studied the small sweat mark forming on the white shirt in front of him, "Aren't you tired as well?"

Kagami let out a hearty laugh, "Ha? Me? I could keep going for hours. The sun feels great. So hurry up will ya?"

"Okay." Kuroko got up. His knees surprisingly wobbled again. Was he so weak…? Pushing his doubts aside he awkwardly jumped onto Kagami's back.

Kagami felt the sudden weight as Kuroko's legs clumsily tried to wrap around him and stay on and he lurched forward a bit. He hadn't expected Kuroko to be very heavy, but now that he thought about it, the kid did have some muscles.

After the two were situated, Kuroko's hands draped over Kagami's shoulder and Kagami held him up by his legs. Kagami set off…toward…wait where…? Oh that's right they were lost.

"Hey Kuroko…can you see anything from up there?"

He pointed past Kagami's head. "Bears."

"Bears?"

"I don't think this is construction. I think this is the bear exhibit."

"How the **_hell_**…how did we get IN here?"

"Kagami… I think we should be more focused on getting out."

"Who the…why was there a bench **inside** a bear enclosure?" Kagami said as he jogged off, holding Kuroko tight, in the direction he thought he had come from.

Kuroko pointed, "I think I see where we came in however…"

He looked in the direction of Kuroko's pointing finger only to find a large bear at the end. It had just lazily sauntered over in front of the opening in the gate and plopped down.

"Let's hop the fence over there. It's not too tall," said Kagami.

Kuroko eyed the giant fence. It was made to contain bears…he looked down at Kagami from his perched position. Eh. Maybe it was possible.

"Okay. You'll have to hoist me over though. I can't jump that high."

"Obviously!" Kagami said, carefully making his way over to the fence. The entire length of the fence would be in the line of sight of the sleeping bear. This…worried him to say the least.

"Alright Kuroko…you need to get u..ah!" Before he could finish giving him instructions Kuroko's foot was already stepping onto his shoulder getting ready to go over.

"Hey hey! I wasn't ready."

Kuroko stood on his shoulders. "Are you ready now?" Despite his monotone voice, there was clearly a mocking tone hidden in there.

"Tch. Watch yourself. I'm gonna push you over now." Kuroko stepped onto Kagami's hands. By now, they must have looked like a poorly choreographed circus act as Kagami fought to balance Kuroko while holding him up. Not after long, his arms were shaking, "…ready?" he managed out and received a nod from Kuroko. The blue haired boy shot up and landed slung atop the fence, he clung on desperately despite some of the wire sticking into him.

Doof. One Kuroko's flip-flops fell and hit Kagami on the head.

"Hey! You dropped yo-" hey yelled up at Kuroko, a loud grumbled interrupted him.

The sleepy brown bear had cracked an eye open and was now staring at Kagami. Kuroko grabbed on to the fence from the other side looking worried. He spoke quietly, but frantically, "Kagami, hurry!"

He didn't need Kuroko to tell him what to do, he squatted and prepared his legs like he was going to make a dunk, and he remember to grab the flipflop just in time. He jumped as high as he could. His body fell over the top of the fence similar to how Kuroko had landed. He flailed his way over and jumped down.

After securing himself on the other side of the fence he looked back at the bear to see how close he had been to imminent danger. The bear had fallen back asleep and payed no attention to the two boys.

"Tch! That bear could have at least put in some effort. " He sighed as he brushed himself off. There were quite a few scratched from the fence and a rip here and there on his shirt. He looked over to Kuroko who was now leaning against the fence.

"H-hey…? You alright?"

"I think I sprained my ankle." He stated calmly.


End file.
